bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Miserix
Miserix is the last surviving Makuta, and was the first hierarch of the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Destral. Biography Miserix, along with all other Makuta, was created out of Antidermis approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. on an island somewhere in the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. Miserix was soon appointed by Mata Nui to lead the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization in charge of maintaining the order of the universe. After the completion of the Isle of Destral, Miserix ordered Mutran, Icarax, and Icarax's aide Pridak to travel to the Isle of Xia and negotiate with the Vortixx about lowering their prices for trade with the Matoran. When Pridak left the Brotherhood and started the League of Six Kingdoms, Miserix hired Takadox to act as a spy for him. He later attended a meeting with the Barraki, where they demanded that the Brotherhood continue to provide Rahi and anything else they might ask for. Miserix then ordered his most trusted lieutenant, Teridax, to keep watch on the Barraki. Teridax did this and eventually led the attack which ended the League's reign. After the fall of the League, Miserix then ordered all Fang Daggers destroyed, to purge any reminder of their treachery. Five-hundred years after the defeat of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Matoran Civil War broke out on Metru Nui. Once again, Miserix turned to Teridax for assistance in this matter and ordered him to stop the fighting, an order which the lieutenant brutally carried out by means of what was later referred to as the Archives Massacre. During the War, Miserix sent Mutran on a mission far to the south to pay a visit to Tren Krom, as the Brotherhood could not allow a being of such great power to go unchecked in the universe without knowing its' intent or potential danger. Following the ordeal, Miserix decided that each Makuta would be assigned a particular region to supervise to avoid any similar conflicts in the future. Because of his trust in Teridax, Miserix assigned Metru Nui to his lieutenant. Miserix himself chose to remain on Destral and run the Brotherhood from there. ''The Founding of a Brotherhood The Fall of a Brotherhood Teridax's Reign When Mutran returned with the knowledge of how the universe worked he had gleaned from Tren Krom, Teridax demanded Convocation on Destral, something no Makuta other than Miserix had ever done. To exacerbate the situation, he had not asked Miserix's permission to do so. In the Convocation Chamber of the Destral Fortress, Teridax revealed his plan to the assembled Makuta. Miserix correctly understood this move to be a bid to take over leadership of the Brotherhood and fired Shadow energy from his gauntlet, blasting Teridax halfway through the wall. Miserix dismissed the plan as treason and stupidity, but Teridax's retaliation was fierce and swift, knocking his leader against the walls of the Chamber and then pinning him to the ground with his staff pointed at Miserix's throat. Miserix seized the staff and channeled his Lightning power through it, sending Teridax hurtling backwards. Teridax then seceded from the duel and asked his fellow Makuta to choose whom they wished to follow. Miserix was initially joined by some loyal Makuta, but after seeing that most had sided with Teridax, they reluctantly abandoned their leader as well. Teridax claimed leadership of the Brotherhood through the will of the Convocation and as his first act, sentenced Miserix to death. He then ordered Krika and Spiriah to carry out the execution, but, unknown to Teridax, Krika instead imprisoned Miserix on the Isle of Artidax, far to the south of the Matoran Universe. There, he was heavily guarded by Rahi and other beings strong enough to detain a Makuta. When the Makuta evolved into Antidermis, Miserix's armor was not upgraded by the Nynrah Ghosts and he was forced to absorb mass from other beings to accommodate for this disadvantage. The chains shackled to Miserix weakened him, so he was unable to control the Klakk that guarded him. He spent thousands of years absorbing them into his armor until he was big enough so that their screams did not have any effect on him. The chains increased in size as well, to accommodate for his form. Tahu and Kopaka unknowingly saved Miserix by closing the island's volcanoes, which would have killed him. Freedom The Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka led a team to Artidax to track Miserix down, to use his power in fighting the Brotherhood. After escaping a number of traps around the prison, Brutaka and his team discovered Miserix chained to the ground inside a vast chamber, in the form of a dragon-like beast nearly 9 bio tall. Brutaka and his team then tried to reason with Miserix, attempting to win him over to their side. Miserix spotted Spiriah, however, and asked him to come forward. He promptly killed Spiriah by absorbing him into his body, as a reprisal for his betrayal. Brutaka's team then proceeded to free Miserix, breaking the chains that held him. Miserix then destroyed the volcano's side wall, grew wings and fled, taking the remainder of Brutaka's team. Before leaving, he turned to the island that had imprisoned him and vowed to destroy it someday. Miserix then flew to Daxia, and deposited his rescue team. After reducing his size to a little over 4 bio and changing his armor coloring to green, Miserix, traveled to Stelt in search of Teridax, disturbing the peace of a local Trader, whom Miserix believed would know the location of the Makuta of Metru Nui. Not learning anything, he then ordered the trader to spread the word of his return. Sometime after this, Miserix changed his armor coloring back to red, once again resembling his wingless form, only smaller in size. Some time later, Miserix met Makuta Zanctai and forced him to tell him where Teridax was, or otherwise be torn to shreds. After obtaining his location, Miserix absorbed Zanctai anyway, killing the overseer of Stelt. From there, Miserix ventured to Metru Nui, where he stumbled upon and rescued the Toa Hagah and Piraka Zaktan from an oncoming surge of molten Protodermis underneath the Coliseum. He then reduced his size again and demanded they identify themselves. After learning about the history of the Toa Hagah from Norik, Miserix joined their mission to pursue and destroy Teridax. Upon journeying deeper into the tunnels, the team discovered two long-dead bodies within a chamber, and after examining their armor, Miserix concluded that it was not made out of Protodermis. Suddenly, a portal opened from within the chamber and the party readied themselves for battle as silhouettes appeared from within. The figures turned out to be Toa Helryx and Keetongu, who were then closely followed by Brutaka and Axonn. The group exchanged quick updates, and when Iruini questioned of the whereabouts of Teridax, a sudden blast of energy destroyed Brutaka's Olmak. The source revealed itself to be Teridax, who destroyed the mask in order to prevent them from escaping, as well as killing Zaktan. Miserix came to the conclusion that Teridax was within the machinery present in the chamber, and attempted to destroy it. He was stopped by Brutaka, who revealed that they were within the mind of Mata Nui, and that the destruction of the machinery may destroy the universe. Blind with hatred, Miserix refused to listen and attacked, damaging the machinery. In retaliation, Teridax constructed a powerful illusion, which cloaked Miserix from the others, and created a picture of Miserix on the chamber wall. The illusion, amplified by his Teridax's new powers, was so powerful that it convinced Miserix himself that he was a picture. Miserix remained trapped in the illusion, entirely convinced that he was a two-dimensional picture. Tren Krom, in the body of Lewa, arrived in the chamber, intending to send a message to Mata Nui. He was intrigued by the picture, and managed to free the Makuta from the illusion. Miserix immediately demanded to know where Teridax was, wanting to finish his initial task of destroying him. The recently arrived Tuyet and Brutaka, along with Tren Krom, refused to let him kill the Makuta, desiring to keep the universe stable. Miserix sided with Axonn and Helryx, who both wanted Teridax dead to prevent him from destroying other worlds. The two sides fought, and Miserix targeted Tren Krom, assuming that his powers were limited by the Toa body he was inhabiting. However, Tren Krom attacked him with a powerful mental assault that hurt the Makuta. He was then abruptly attacked by Tuyet with Axonn's axe, and fell backwards in pain. Before he could find his attacker, the fighting was stopped by the arrival of Artakha. Artakha confronted the combatants about their actions, but was interrupted by Teridax, who forcefully teleported all of them into space as he flew to Bara Magna. The group was drawn into a chamber by a mysterious figure, whom Miserix eventually identified as Vezon. Vezon introduced the group to the room's other occupant, a Great Being that had been cursed by the Ignika, and imprisoned, who then revealed to the company that they were on Bota Magna. The Great Being bid the assembled beings free him, and Miserix and the others immediately began arguing over whether or not they should do so. Shortly thereafter, Teridax met his end at the hands of Mata Nui, leaving Miserix the last surviving Makuta from the core dimension. Outside, Velika rigged the fortress to explode and destroy everyone within. Miserix and the other biomechanical beings managed to escape the fortress. Unbeknownst to them, the cursed Great Being escaped as well. Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, Miserix, along with some other Makuta, were released onto Bara Magna after Mata Nui had completed his mission. Miserix became an enemy of the Agori, and at one point led an army of Skakdi, Vortixx, and Bone Hunters to attack the village of Tesara, where a dimension-hopping Vezon had recently arrived. Abilities & Traits Miserix possesses powerful elemental powers over Shadow, including the ability to produce a Shadow Hand capable of absorbing beings into his body. He also has the ability to shape-shift, produce Kraata, and has access to the forty-two Kraata powers. Miserix is extremely intelligent, but was known to be very cautious. He has a penchant for shape-shifting into vicious reptile-like forms. Mask & Tools Miserix wears a Red Great Kanohi Memettuk, Mask of Mutation, which allows him to permanently mutate living beings to suit his needs. He also carries a bladed staff. Quotes Trivia *The winning model of The LEGO Group's BrickMaster Makuta Building Contest made by Sarah Newkirk was named as Miserix. Appearances *''The Founding of a Brotherhood'' *''The Fall of a Brotherhood'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (First Appearance in a Flashback) *''Federation of Fear'' *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' *''Brothers in Arms'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Arkatox Category:Koji Category:Tarth